


Lust

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Playing Gods - Death Note Ficlets [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-14
Updated: 2006-10-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Light isn’t moved by sexy clothes, nor by sexy lingerie.





	

Light isn’t moved by sexy clothes, nor by sexy lingerie. Misa knows this, because no matter how many times she shows around him wearing the smallest bits of silky clothes she can find, bits of underwear that cling to the curve of her ass or to the swell of her breasts, he won’t look at her twice if he doesn’t have to.

But whenever Kira has punished a serious criminal, he gets a look in his eyes that never fails to make Misa shiver and wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him, and he always, always kisses back. 


End file.
